Dragon Ball Z Kai
DBZK MORE 2 COME SOON!! Dragon Ball Z Kai (known in Japan as Dragon Ball Kai) is an anime series that is a high-definition remaster and recut of Dragon Ball Z done for its 20th Anniversary. It premiered on Fuji TV on April 5th 2009 at 9:00am just before One Piece, and the two shows are being marketed together as 'Dream 9', which refers to the hour in which they both air. Two issues of Shonen JUMP have included some primary information about the series. 1 The "Kai in the series' name means "updated," "modified," or "altered."2 Interestingly, despite the series being only a directors cut of Dragon Ball Z, the Z has been completely removed from the title (at least in the Japanese version.) FUNimation Entertainment has been dubbing Dragon Ball Kai into English for a North American release, under the release title of Dragon Ball Z Kai (more information can be viewed below). The show has also been airing premieres on the Nicktoons since May 24th. This is quite a change, as all the Dragon Ball series have almost always appeared on Cartoon Network in the United States. 3 On April 26th, 2010, 4Kids Entertainment announced the series will also run on The CW's Toonzai block in it's 2010 - 2011 season.4 Contents show * 1 Series information * 2 FUNimation (English Version) o 2.1 Voice Recasts * 3 Episodes o 3.1 Dragon Ball Z Kai * 4 DVD * 5 Trivia * 6 See also * 7 References * 8 External links Series information The series is being extensively "refreshed" for Japanese television. This is not a new animation, but rather a remastered edit that runs through certain events of Dragon Ball Z. Part of this is reformatting and extending the picture to 16:9 Widescreen. Through digital processing, the image is made vibrant. All the grime, damage and noise remaining on the "Z" film is removed, making the image much clearer in high-definition. Dragon Ball Kai includes a complete re-recording of the dialog by most of the original Japanese voice cast, as well as completely new sound design with updated sound effects. The opening and ending themes are completely new. Takayoshi Tanimoto performs the series' new opening and closing themes, "Dragon Soul" and "Yeah! Break! Care Break!". This new opening and closing credits have newly animated appearances by most of the main cast, as well as for the villains, such as Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, and The Ginyu Force. There's also a new artwork clip after every intermission, such as one of Cui and Vegeta in episode 19. Unlike the original Dragon Ball Z, which only had 2 sets of eye-catchers for the entire series, in Kai it changes every few episodes to feature an appropriate character ensemble/situation. The Garlic Jr. Saga will also not be airing in Dragon Ball Kai. Originally lasting from episodes 108 to 117, the saga featured the return of Garlic Jr., the main villain from the first movie. The saga was completely filler and Garlic Jr. or any of his henchmen did not appear in the original manga. Because Kai stays truer to the manga, this saga has been completely cut out. For the Androids Saga, the animation in the opening scene and closing credits has been altered a bit to fit the current storyline. New animations of Dr. Gero, Android 19, Android 17, Android 18, Android 16, and Cell appear, as well as the Super Saiyan appearances of Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, and Gohan. The new intro also showcases battles taking place within the saga, such as Vegeta vs. #18, Piccolo vs. #17, #16 vs. Cell, Goku vs. Cell, and ends showing a sequence of the Z Fighters standing together with their Cell Saga appearances. The ending credits are also different, showcasing Goku flying with Shenron as the faces of the main cast appear. He proceeds to transform into a Super Saiyan and the cast joins him in flight. The sequences ends with the Z Fighters standing in front of the Earth, with Shenron and Porunga in the backdrop. Toei released the first set on DVD and Blu-Ray in September, 2009 in 4:3 aspect ratio, which is said that is how it was originally created and was only 16:9 ratio before because it cropped for HD TV.needed FUNimation (English Version)Edit FUNimation (English Version) sectionEdit "The phenomenon that defined a generation... is back for more." — FUNimation's tagline in the Season One release trailer Navarre revealed during its Q3 2010 earnings conference call, on the morning of February 2nd, that its North American anime distributor FUNimation has licensed the Dragon Ball Kai fighting anime series for release in the "latter part of the upcoming fiscal year." However, it is re-titled Dragon Ball Z Kai. FUNimation has confirmed the license with ANN, and it hopes to provide more details soon. Dragon Ball Z Kai Part one was released on May 18th, 2010. The cast for Dragon Ball Z Kai will be mostly the same as Z except with a few re-casts. Nicktoons has been airing Dragon Ball Z Kai since May 24, 2010, and continues to do so.5 FUNimation revealed more news regarding the dub. The series will be edited on Nicktoons to fit the expected audience, and will occasionally contain different verbiage than the home release, which will be entirely unedited. Some character attacks will regain their correct and untranslated-proper-noun announcements in the unedited dub (i.e. "Makankōsappō" instead of Special Beam Cannon, "Kienzan" instead of Destructo Disk, etc). Most other names that have always been engraved in the English dub will remain the same (i.e. Krillin and Tien instead of "Kuririn" and "Tenshinhan"). Dialogue is being treated with much more respect than ever before for an English dub of a Dragon Ball product. Lastly, episode titles are mostly faithful translations of their original Japanese versions.6 Voice Recasts * Doc Morgan – Narrator (Replacing Kyle Hebert) * Colleen Clinkenbeard – Gohan and Android 18 (Replacing Stephanie Nadolny and Meredith McCoy) * Monica Rial – Bulma (Replacing Tiffany Vollmer) * Chris Cason – Turtle and Mr. Popo (Replacing Christopher R. Sabat) * Brina Palencia – Chiaotzu, Puar, and Goten (Replacing Monika Antonelli and Kara Edwards) * Bryan Massy – Oolong (Replacing Brad Jackson) * Chris Ayres – Frieza (Replacing Linda Chambers-Young save for Episode 1) * J. Michael Tatum – Zarbon (Replacing Christopher R. Sabat) * John Swasey – Dodoria (Replacing Chris Forbis) * Mark Stoddard – Dr. Brief (Replacing Chris Forbis) * Barry Yandel - Moori (Replacing Christopher R. Sabat) * Maxey Whitehead – Dende (Replacing Laura Bailey) * Bill Jenkins – Grand Elder Guru (Replacing Christopher R. Sabat) * R. Bruce Elliot – Captain Ginyu (Replacing Brice Armstrong) * Jason Liebricht – Jeice (Replacing Christopher R. Sabat) * Vic Mignonga – Burter (Replacing Christopher R. Sabat) * Greg Ayres – Guldo (Replacing Bill Townsley) * Troy Baker – King Cold (Replacing Brad Jackson) * Todd Haberkorn – Android 19 (Replacing Philip Wilburn) * Travis Willingham – Cell (Replacing Dameon Clarke) * Luci Christian – Videl (Replacing Kara Edwards) Dragon Ball Z Kai Episodes Toei Animation stated that the Dragon Ball Kai episodes would be edited to more closely follow Akira Toriyama's original story in the manga, resulting in a faster moving story, and to remove any damaged frames.7 Dragon Ball Kai will minimize the filler material produced for Dragon Ball Z's original production run. On the already broadcast episodes, only a few minutes of filler material with no impact to the story have been left in, probably to help the chapter reach its full 20 min, and Gregory's appearance at King Kai's planet, who wasn't present in the manga. A rumor had gone around from the first announcement of Kai that the episode could be "Around 100 Episodes". The rumor was confirmed when Happinet (The Japanese company releasing the series on DVD and Blu-ray) announced the Japanese DVD and Blu-ray release would have an end point of "99 Episodes (tentative)" meaning the current planned and announced episode count will end at 99, however they expect that count may change slightly before they actually get there.8 Dragon Ball Z Kai The title screen translations are far more similar this time around, but are changed to fit properly into English. Edits have been made to the version appearing on Nicktoons, these include the removal of blood (which sometimes is replaced with black greyish liquid where the blood is supposed to be), overly violent moments, profanity, and others. The CW's Toonzai airings, however, are edited even more so than the Nicktoons version, due to tighter restrictions on broadcast programming. These edits include recoloring Mr. Popo's skin as blue, replacing dead characters' halos with glowing orbs, removing virtually all death references in both dialogue and episode titles, and renaming certain special techniques (i.e. Goku's Spirit Bomb renamed as the "Spirit Blast" and Vegeta's Galick Gun as the "Galick Blast"). ________________________________ * Among other things, Vegeta's unique palette while on a random planet in the beginning of the series has been altered, however, Nappa's armor is still different from the armor he wears on Earth (although it is possible he has more than one suit of armor). Piccolo's blood in the Raditz fight has also been recolored to the proper purple color. (In Z, he was drawn with red blood in this fight which was inconsistent with the rest of the series.) * In the ending credits Launch is shown along with the rest of the cast. This is interesting because all the scenes from Dragon Ball Z she was in were filler that have been cut out. * Some (but not all) of the gory moments have been edited to a degree along with nudity. In Dragonball Z when Piccolo fires his special beam cannon attack at Raditz and Goku, he creates a hole through both of them and a heavy amount of blood is shown, while in Dragonball Kai, no blood is seen at all, save for the holes that Piccolo creates in the centers of their bodies. More recently, in the scene where Krillin blasts a hole through Vegeta, only blood stains are seen in Kai while in Z there is blood coming out of the hole. Similarly, when Vegeta is executed by Frieza, we don't actually see the beam penetrate his chest. Nudity is notably edited as well such as in the first episode of Kai, when ever Goku (as a baby) is shown, his genitals are covered up by making objects that he is sitting on appear to be covering his genitals. In a similar manner in episode 4 of Kai, Gohan's genitals are edited as well by using his tail to cover him when he is shrinking from his Great Ape state to his normal self. All these edits are made quite possibly because Japan's television broadcasting laws have become stricter since Dragon Ball Z has first aired. * Episode 16 is the first episode in the series that includes several instances of completely new animation spliced in with the original. More than likely this was done to bridge gaps left behind when filler material was removed, so as to keep the length and pace of the episode intact; however it is also possible that this was done to replace damaged frames. This is seen again in Episode 21 at time indexes 14:25 through 14:50 and again, numerous times, interlaced with the original animation, starting at 18:44 and lasting until 21:44 (the end of the episode). The style of the animation should be considered "neo-classic" for it is designed to blend in seamlessly with the existing animation. * In Hawaiian, the word "kai" means "ocean", or "sea". But "Kai" really means "god". * In the episode The Angry Super Saiyan! Goku Throws Down The Gauntlet! Goku declares himself in front of Frieza as "I Am The Super Saiyan, Son Goku!" This marks the first time in the history of the English-dubbed DB anime series that Goku has addressed himself by his full name, "Son Goku". * In Dragon Ball Z, They called the green people that were from Planet Namek, "Nameks". But in Dragon Ball Kai they call them Namekians. ____What_is __Dragon___Ball___Z___Kai?_____ The series is edited on Nicktoons to fit the target audience (kids), and occasionally contains different verbiage than the home video releases, which is entirely unedited. Most character attacks retain their correct pronunciations in the unedited dub while some other names that have always been associated to the English dub remain the same (for example the pronunciation and spelling of “Saiyan,” Tenshinhan’s adapted name “Tien,” and so on). Dialogue is being treated with more respect than ever before, but still isn’t 100% faithful or perfect. Also, episode titles are now mostly faithful translations of their original Japanese versions. What is Dragonball Kai? Dragonball Kai is a refresh of the Dragonball Z animated series. Updates include an upgrade to HD resolution instead of the standard resolution DBZ originally aired in, re-done voices by the original Japanese cast, and a new score by Kenji Yamamoto. Unfortunately, there is very little new animation, but instead remastering and clean-up of the original film has been done. Dragonball Kai aims to condense the series by removing most of the filler present in DBZ in an attempt to more closely follow the manga by Akira Toriyama. Dragonball Z Kai is the English renaming of the show. Why? Dragonball Kai is said to be a celebration of the 20th anniversary of Dragonball Z. When did this begin? Episode 1 of Dragonball Kai first aired on April 5th, 2009 on Fuji TV at 9:00 AM in Japan. English dub began May 24th, 2010 on Nicktoons at 8:00 PM ET in America. When will it end? Although the original Dragonball Z TV series had 291 episodes in total, Dragonball Z Kai will only have 100 due to the lack of filler episodes and in some cases entire story arcs like the Garlic Jr. saga. We can’t say specifically when the show will end as it’s still airing, however it’s over half way done right now in Japan. How can I watch Dragonball Kai? The Japanese version of Dragonball Kai airs every Sunday at 9:00 am on Fuji TV. If you don’t live in Japan, you can either stream Fuji TV online as episodes air, or download episodes after they air using programs such as BitTorrent. Dragonball Kai also began airing in English on May 24th, 2010 at 8:00 PM ET on the Nicktoons channel in America, and will air later in 2010 on 4Kids. There are, however, noticeable edits, such as censoring of blood and brief nudity. Dragonball Z Kai airs Monday to Thursday at 8:00 PM ET on Nicktoons in America. It also airs every Saturday morning at 10:00 am PST on CW 4 Kids (for more information visit http://www.cwtv.com/stations) Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Episodes